House of Netherstar
The noble House of Netherstar, known colloquially as House Netherstar, was founded 100 years after the creation of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Its forefathers were the Highborne of Kalimdor. Found within the ancient and mystic lands of the Emberlight, they make their seat at the Netherholde. They are the secondary benefactors of a thalassian regiment known as the Sunguard. Netherstar men and women are known for their mastery of the arcane and cunning political ambitions. They are said to be extremely faithful to the royal Sunstrider line. Their current patriarch is the young Izulde Netherstar who has recently taken the mantle. Basic Residency Primary Residence: Netherholde Historical Documentation House Netherstar traces its roots to the royal court of Queen Azshara where Nathar the Redeemer later left and join the kaldorei resistance known as the Moon Guard. Later following their defacto leader, Dath'remar Sunstrider, his disciples traveled east into the lands now known as Quel'Thalas. While most high elves settled in the warm northern reaches of Eversong Woods, Nathar took his fellows south into the misty vales of the Amani Mountains. This region, lacking sunlight, was later renamed into the Emberlight. Allowing their greatest retainers, the noble House of Blacksun, to take up the charge as the vale's defenders, they began the process of defeating the Amani Trolls that resided there. The following several centuries herald the coming Troll Wars that would follow. The Troll Wars and the Curse of the Emberlight For almost four thousand years, the elves of the Emberlight fought a bitter and desperate war against the trolls that naturally resided there. But the high elves had one advantage over their foes, arcane magic. Having been crafted for centuries of war, House Netherstar had produced some of the finest pyromancers in the high kingdom. With renewed vigor, they pressed upon the trollish empire and turned the tide. Unwilling to give up their homeland, the amani trolls sacrificed one of their great loa's, a serpent creature named I'anno. Upon its sacrifice, it placed an unending hex upon the Emberlight forever known as the Fade. This curse meant that all sentient life within the Emberlight is forever doomed to wander its misty vales upon their passing. These souls overtime would soon become corrupted and maleficent. These malevolent spirits are known as Mandrakes. To combat this curse, House Netherstar founded a series of shrines towards the newly worshiped sun sects of Belore. This priesthood would be forever known as the Priests of Belore, and their purpose is to guide wayward spirits into the afterlife. Less publicly they are also charged with the hunting and elimination of mandrakes and their evil presence. Fall and Exile Following the destruction of Quel'Thalas by the Scourge, House Netherstar sent its youngest son, Izulde Netherstar, to assist Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider in his crusade against the damned. Izulde followed Kael through the many trials that would come. The battles in the prisons of Dalaran, in Outland, Northrend, and finally he joined the Prince in the Netherstorm. Here, Izulde worked hand in hand with an enigmatic race of Ethereals to develop new technologies for the massive fortress called the Eye. When Kael'thas eventually betrayed his own kin and sacked Silvermoon City, there was a great upheaval that took place. The following political vacuum that followed would have been known as the Thalassian Civil War, which ended within a few months, but cost the Sin'dorei hundreds of lives. The Emberlight was particularly affected by this. Seeing an opportunity to rise in rank, House Firesong, led by the tenacious Elistan Firesong moved upon the Netherholde and slew the household guard. Then, ripping down the violet banners of House Netherstar, he declared himself Lord Paramount of the Emberlight. This would remain for almost half a decade while Izulde was forced in exile. Finally, after negotiations between the previous royalists and the new regent Lor'themar Theron, Izulde was allowed to return home. There he conspired with Azriah Thelryn to plant evidence of treason within Elistan's personal belongings. This evidence is disputed to be factual or not, but nonetheless, Elistan was taken to the darkest cells of the Sunfury Spire where he would later be murdered by the man he betrayed. The Amani Invasions and the Bleeding Eye Over the next several months, Izulde sought to solidify his holdings within the Emberlight. He elevated his greatest allies, House Blacksun, to seal the loyalty of Idrya Blacksun. Soon, several small skirmishes between the southern amani trolls of Zul'Gamni took place. These events led to what would later be known as the Invasion of the Emberlight which was the largest major conflict in the province since the ending of the Troll Wars 3,500 years prior. Izulde repaid his debt by sending House Netherstar to assist the Sunguard in their attempts to destroy the Zandalari/Amani hosts within Zul'Gamni in the Invasion of Zul Aman. The eventual defeat of the Sunguard forces there sent the remaining retainers of House Netherstar home. Knowing that another invasion was imminent, Archon Felthier Truefeather sent for political allies to join him within his homeland of the Dawnspire. There, House Netherstar and Blacksun joined many others for the tremendous battles of the Invasion of the Dawnspire which ultimately gave birth to the Cult of the Bleeding Eye. Notable Members Izulde Netherstar- Current Patriarch and Lord Paramount of the Emberlight Quelyris Netherstar- Izulde's Cousin Aeriana Thelryn- Current Heir to the Emberlight Banner Houses House of Blacksun of the Blacksun Gate House of Silverdawn of Lynx's Home House of Blacksquall of Dawnbreaker AnchorageCategory:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses and Clans